Sundarata Devi
"Never underestimate a princess"-Sundarata after defeating Raaja Parameshvar (distant relative, successor to Rama and a Royal) '' Sundarata Devi is the Daughter of Rama and Sita from the Epic of Ramayana. She is a Rebel who wants to prove to the world that she's not a damsel. Her weapon is her father's bow named Astra. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle Sundarata travels and settles in New Troy with Elena and becomes an ambassador. '''Personality' Sundarata is a bright, cheerful and sweet girl with a kind and gentle temperament. But underneath she's truly hiding her internal struggles with PTSD and Abandoned Child Syndrome. She often hides it since she knows she has to be strong, not only for herself but for her fellow Rebels. She is very competitive, preferring to get down and dirty instead of watching from the sidelines. She is also aromantic. Appearance She has medium tan skin, black eyes and short black hair which has an undercut behind her head shaved in henna-like patterns and the rest of her hair is styled in a small bun. She often wears a dark green tube top, an unzipped black v-neck, a plain sari girdle-like belt around her hips, dark grey shorts, full stockings with a color gradation of black to green at her ankles and a pair of black and green sneakers. For training she wears a black and dark grey sleeveless stealth suit with short legs, bandages around her arms and no shoes. In season 2 her outfit changes, she no longer wears a jacket and her tube top is now a bra-top with a mesh shirt and her leggings are now asymmetrical on the right side. Abilities Sundarata is a master archer and skilled at unarmed combat. Even without a weapon she can take a hit and give just as much punishment in return. Her best feat at archery is being able to fire away arrows out of the air point-blank. She has high reaction speed, able to slap away bullets with just her hand. But her greatest strength in in negotiations, she is not an easy one to win over but she is shown to very persuasive and agreeable. How she fits into her myth After the defeat of Ravana, Rama and Sita along with their sons were given semi-immortality by the gods (can live practically forever as long as they don't get hurt or sick and die) and ruled Ayodhya for over a thousand years. Miraculously, after all those years, Sundarata was born as the youngest to Rama and Sita. As a child she idolized her brothers, Lava and Kusha, and often tries to join in their activities but is forbidden to do so because she is a girl. So she trained in secret. She was raised to become a perfect, obedient princess which she hates and finds demeaning. Eventually, she was forced to pick a suitor. But she retaliated by entering herself (disguised) into the tournament and defeated every single one of them and revealing her true identity at the end. This angered a prince whom was hell-bent on winning Sundarata's hand in marriage so he kidnapped her and did terrible things to her which resulted in her pregnancy, This shamed her, her parents and the kingdom, so she was forced to have an abortion and was to be killed in an honor killing. But as a princess she was spared and a prisoner was killed in her place. Meanwhile she was kept locked away within the castle, never to be mentioned again. To the point where her brothers thought that she is dead but in reality she is truly suffering in solitude. She spent her days alone, unloved and unwanted eventually she was forced to come to EAH. Category:Rebels